With the development of lighting devices, sensor lamps, multi-color temperature lamps and multi-color lamps are widely used, and even lamps with various working states such as a sensing working state and a multi-color temperature working state are developed. Most lamps with multiple working states need multiple switching devices to respectively control the switching of the multiple working states, so their use is not convenient. For example, a sensor lamp with adjustable color temperatures at least needs two switching devices, as it needs to switch its different color temperatures and working modes, such as a sensing working mode and a continuous lighting working mode.